wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal
The Guide Portal was created to help our newer users on their way to writing about their favorite armies, factions, characters ect., of the Warhammer 40,000 universe. The various factions within the 41st Millennium are as diverse and unique as any other fantasy setting. These "How-to" articles cover the background, composition, hierarchy, technology and tactics utilised by the various factions within the Warhammer 40,000 setting. Anyone is allowed to edit and create similar "How-to" articles, keeping in mind that all such guides are . Please keep in mind, should you feel the need to contribute, ensure that the information your are writing about is 100% correct, as it is not our intent to mislead or provide false information to lead our newer users astray. General Information How-to articles delve into the wiki's dynamics and how to use a wiki in general. For those who are completely new to wikia, please peruse the topics over at the Help pages. Here you can find the answers you are seeking for most problems. If you are having difficulty, or you need further explanation on how to utilise this wiki, please don't hesitate to contact our helpful wiki Administrators. Wiki Site Topics These How-to guides cover the various topics regarding the use of the WH40K Homebrew Wiki as well as assisting our newer users to the wonderful word of wiki. These topics include How to Use a User Talk Page, How to Create and Use a Sandbox and How to Post an Article. Imperial_Scribe.jpg|How to make and use a Sandbox|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Create and Use a Sandbox Angry_Smash_Computer.png|How to Post an Article|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Post an Article File:Scribe.jpg|How to Format a Page|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Format a Page Image_Upload_Icon.png|How to Upload an Image(s)|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Image Tutorial Preferences_Icon_nateblunt.png|How to Use Personal Preferences|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Use Personal Preferences User_Page_Icon.jpg|How to Use a User Page|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Use A User Page User Laptop.png|How to Use a Talk Page|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Use a Talk Page Blog_Image.png|How to Use a Blog|link=Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Use A Blog Imperium These How-to guides cover the various factions of the Imperium of Mankind. File:Neophyte_Implants.jpg|How to Create a Homebrew Space Marine Chapter|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Space Marine Chapter File:IG_Veteran_vs._Tyranid.jpg|How to make a Homebrew Astra Militarum Regiment|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki: How to make a Homebrew Astra Militarum Regiment File:Explorator_by_andreauderzo.jpg|How to create a Homebrew Adeptus Mechanicus Order|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki: How to make a Homebrew Adeptus Mechanicus Order File:Cleric.jpg|How to create a Homebrew Imperial Organisation|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki: How to create a Homebrew Imperial Organisation File:Insignium Astartes Example.png|How to Colour Your Homebrew Space Marine Chapter|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Colour Your Homebrew Space Marine Chapter Forces of Chaos These How-to guides cover the various factions of the Forces of Chaos. File:Chaos_Space_Marine_Sword.jpg|How to make a Chaos Space Marine Warband|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Chaos Space Marine Warband File:Crimson_Slaughter_current_scheme.jpg|How to Create a Renegade Space Marine Chapter|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Renegade Space Marine Chapter File:695_large.jpg|How to make a Traitor Astra Militarum Regiment|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Traitor Astra Militarum Regiment File:Daemonkin_Chaos_Cultists.png|How to Make a Chaos Cult|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Chaos Cult Xenos These How-to guides cover the various xenos races of the Warhammer 40,000 universe. File:Kabalite_Warrior_Black_Heart.png|How to Create a Dark Eldar Kabal|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Fanon Dark Eldar Kabal File:Kaelor_farseer_by_kunkka.jpg|How to make an Eldar Craftworld|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Eldar Craftworld File:Necron_Lych_Guard.png||How to Make a Necron Dynasty|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Necron Dynasty File:Goff_Boy2.png|How to Make an Ork Klan|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Make a Homebrew Ork Klan File:Fire_Caste_&_Ethereal.jpg|How to Make a Tau Sept|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Tau Sept File:Guevesa2.jpg|How to Make a Gue'vesa Article|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Gue'vesa Article File:The_Great_Devourer.jpg|How to Make a Tyranid Hive Fleet|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Tyranid Hive Fleet File:Various_Xenos2.jpg|How to Make a Xenos Species|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Create a Homebrew Xenos Species Miscellaneous Topics These How-to guides cover various topics, including How to create a Fanon Character and How to NOT create a Fanon Character or Xenos Species. File:Auspicator_Cartogrium.png|WH40K Canon Timeline of the Galaxy|link=WH40K Canon Timeline of the Galaxy File:Charopós.png|How to make a Homebrew Planet|link=WH40K How to Make a Homebrew Planet File:Castor_Molineaux_-_colour_by_tickle64.jpg|How to make a Character|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How to Make a Homebrew Character File:Rainbow_Renegade.jpg|How NOT to make a Character|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How NOT to make a Homebrew Character File:Catullans.jpg|How NOT to make a Xenos Species|link=Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki:How NOT to Make an Homebrew Xenos Species community projects Category:Guide